Kaito Kurui
"Madness supressed..." - Dusk-sama Kaito Kurui (狂い海斗 Kurui Kaito) is the Captain of the 12th Division, President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, and Head of the Kurui family. Kaito's Lieutenant is Hiyori Sarugaki. Kaito is also married to Nika Kazoraem, who serves as his Vice-President of the S.R.D.I. Appearance Kaito bears the appearance of man in early adilthood, but he possesses unusual snow-white hair. He is a fairly tall, lean-built person with peach skin, purple eyes and he is slightly muscular. He wears a turban, on his head that covers his right eye, a black scarf which doubles as a mask. He wears a near standard Shinigami Shihakushō, but with an altered white haori over a black it, and he wears boots instead of tabi, as well as gloves. On his right arm, he wears a gauntlet, which is his Zanpakutō. Personality Kaito is a calm and kind individual, willing to help those who need it. Despite this, he prefers to stay by himself, something he has since he was a child, either reading or locked in his lab, constantly testing methods for different creations. As mentioned, Kaito is not fond of talking to others, only doing so when he needs to, such as when introducing himself. When he does speak, he is polite, but always adds the "-kun" or "-chan" honorific to whomever he is speaking to, unless they are of extremely high rank. He also has a habit of ending his sentences with the polite "de gozaru". A notable difference from previous head of the Research and Development Institute, Kaito is far from a "mad scientist", though his inventions cannot be described as orthodox. He has been shown to have a bit of a sense of humor when no one is around, referring to himself jokingly as a "bastard" when sending Gai Nagareboshi and several others through a hidden trap door. Notably, he shares his predecessor Mayuri Kurotsuchi's opinions on perfection. As a child, Kaito had a habit of experimenting however, and was much less calm than he is in the present. Quick to anger, sure he was right, his parents were not sure if they were going to let him apply to the Shinigami academy. However, he eventually either grew out of this stage, or suppressed it. Looking back on it, he notes he could have become just like his predecessor, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. History Kaito was born and grew in the Soul Society, unlike most shinigami, he was born into a Noble Clan, a clan that is not commonly known in the Soul Society, the Kurui Clan. Most of the people in his family have long black hair and blue eyes. Kaito was an outcast in his family for his appearance. After years of growing with with people not liking him, he didn't care. As a child, he had slight "insane" streak, and was prone to experimentation, only alienating him further. Kaito was recognized as a genius in his family as a child however, gaining his Zanpakutō at a young age. On top of that, he was a genius in technology as well. Despite parental opposition, he entered the Shinigami Academy to expand his knowledge and grow stronger. Within 2 years in the Shinō Academy, Kaito passed it with perfect scores. People of the Twelfth Division recruited him into the Shinigami Research and Development Institute as the 3rd seat. There Kaito created and learned many different things. After 100 years in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, he was accepted as Vice captain in the 12th division and now having the Vice President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. The Kurui Clan began to grow proud of Kaito for all his achievements as a Shinigami and a member of the Kurui Family. Thanks to Kaito's outstanding mind and power, he was awarded the position of Captain of the Twelfth Division, and President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Kaito was later appointed head of the Kurui Clan, and received the Kanpa Kōtan, passed down to all heads of the Kurui Clan. Plot Soul Society Arc *Welcome Warring Warlords Inventions [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/H%C5%8Dgyoku Hōgyoku ](崩玉, Crumbling Orb): During his research, Kaito was able to created a Hōgyoku. Unlike several known models, which were both incomplete without another to feed to it, Kaito's is a truly complete model. It is currently unknown what Kaito's intention with his own Hōgyoku, and he himself states it's entire creation was more of an accident than anything intentional; the result of several experiments he should have left alone. He stated to the Gotei 13 and Central 46 that he disposed of it, but it was later revealed he merely hid it from their view (along with several other questionable projects) when they came to inspect. [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Reigai Reigai] (霊骸, Spirit Body): is an artificial and spiritual body that allows artificial souls to maintain a physical form in the Soul Society. Reigai can also be designed as a nearly perfect clone of a real soul that maintains the memories, personalities and thoughts of the original soul the body was cloned from. In this capacity they can be used to infiltrate certain groups while being controlled by an outside source, even against their will. He seems to have perfected the Reigai, as those created by him are much less violent, and they do not emit purple sparks from their eyes. His known examples of Reigai are his Lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaku, and Momo Hinamori, the latter of which is kept hidden from the Soul Society. :Mizumizushii Hinagun (瑞々しい 雛軍 Doll Animated Army): A branch of his Reigai/Gigai experimentation, the Mizumizushii Hinagun are a group of female solders created by Kaito for the express purpose of doing battle. Jippōsekai ' (十方世界 Worlds of Ten Directions''): A small, black orb created by Kaito with different functions depending on how it's activated. Crushing it in his hand allows him to instantly teleport from one place to another. When he reaches his destination, it reforms. Throwing it at the ground opens a Garganta which allows him to access Hueco Mundo. Swallowing it alters his body slightly, teleporting away anything that comes into contact with him. This method destroys the Jippōsekai, and the effect lasts only for two minutes. 'Reigōji '(霊合地 Spirit Binding Cloth): A special form of binding cloth created developed by Kaito around the same time he recieved the Usominuku, the Reigōji is a unique cloth created by taking fragments of , cut small and thin enough to be woven into the fabric, to create a unique cloth that gives off a surprisingly powerful aura which weakens spirit energy. Kaito himself utilises the Reigōji in a manner similar to a turban, using it to the surpress the powerful spiritual pressure of the Usominuku passed down within the Kaito family. The cloth, however, can have several other purposes, such as being woven into a cloak which masks spiritual pressure completely, or even being used a bandages to dissolve foreign spiritual pressure in a wound which could impede the healing process. '''Seihenkanbaku (性変換爆 Sex-Switching Bomb): One of Kaito's many inventions, this is one that is less than practical, the device is a small sphere that functions much like a smoke bomb. Very sensitive, the device explodes upon impact or pressure, enveloping the victim in a smokescreen. The contents of this smoke have a starling effect on the body, completely altering the target's gender to that of the opposite sex. The device was initially created as a joke item when Kaito himself was a seated Shinigami, however, this item was popular among young boys in the Rukongai, who use it to play pranks on their friends. The popularity rose to the point that Kaito allowed a joke shop to be opened for the purchase of this item, and he frequently supplies this, as well as other toy-like item for children in the Rukongai at shockingly low prices. Teguri Gintō (銀筒 手繰り, Reeling in Silver Tubes): Reverse engineering the Quincies Gintō tubes, Kaito has discovered a way to manipulate the spiritual energy inside similar to that of Fullbring. After research on how Fullbring centers around pulling the "soul" of matter for a variety of effects, Kaito has discovered use of his Zanpakutō to pull the spiritual energy from the Gintō tubes. This allows Kaito to create an incredibly durable thread, capable of tying down the strongest of spiritual beings. It has shown to act as a "Leash" for rampant Hollows, allowing Kaito to leash them and guide them to his whim. the use of his Zanpakutō to pull the spiritual energy isn't needed, spiritual energy control would work just as well. Tenchō (天蝶, Heaven Butterfly): A hybrid of the Hell Butterfly, the Tenchō works as a “spiritual storage device”, allowing one to channel portions of spiritual energy into them. By channeling a large portion into a swarm of Tenchō, Kaito can then summon them through a Senkaimon if he is fatigued and weak during battle to regain his lost resources. Tenchō have yet to be used by the Shinigami for their rarity, time consumed in breeding them and the fact that they die after one use. While they are seen as useless to most, Kaito thinks highly of his creation. Nōmutsuru (脳無蔓, Brain Nullifying Tendril): One of Kaito's shadier inventions. Taking the appearance of a metallic, cylindrical device, the device itself is meant to be implanted on the body of an individual, where it would grow tendrils which dig into the body of the target, latching onto the spine and heart; linking the energy core of the target and the machine, beginning to serve as a leech. When this is completed, the sides of the Nōmutsuru begins to release nanomachines directly into the heart, which quickly pumps them along with the blood throughout the body; leeching the energy from their body and replacing their own energy with the nanomachines as to allow the Nōmutsuru to take complete control of the host, acting as a new "brain", and crushes the target's will completely. Kaito states that this device is perfect for creating an army, and it can be used upon individuals of any strength-level, even the Captain Commander, as it operates inside the body, and is unaffected by regular spiritual energy, but more of a natural energy that anyone and everyone possesses. The Nōmutsuru cannot be removed unless Kaito himself removes it, as any forced removal will cause it to immediately kill it's host, and deliver a powerful shock to the remove-e, deterring them from doing so. The fact that this device even exists gives a perfect look into the darker recesses of Kaito's mind, behind the affable façade to the insane scientist within. Eienhei Senseki (永平遠平 泉石, Lit. Springs and Rocks of Eternal Calm): Special hot springs created by Kaito for the purposes of healing wounds. Enhanced by special minerals, the waters of the Eienhei Senseki are able to drastically speed up the healing process of an individual, healing minor wound within seconds to minutes, and more moderate wounds within a night of soaking. The process of the healing is relatively simple, acting more like a Kidō than a healing solvent. As the user rests within the waters, their spirit energy is simply recycled with the strong spirit energy of the waters, which seep into the wounds and the body's cell division is forcibly stimulated, reconstructing all organs and all tissues. Submerged within these waters, even the vital organs that were so grievously injured they could not possibly function as they should would be restored to their natural state. The bather's reiatsu is also replenished through these springs, effectively healing them in both body and soul, and when the they exit, they are healthier than before they were injured. Kaito built two models of this hot spring, one surrounded by rocks and featuring a giant sōzu, and another indoor hotspring that more closely resembles a public bath. He is more than happy to allow injured individuals to use the hotspring, as Ahatake and his companions found out when they travelled to Soul Society. Kisōkai, Shisaku 1 '(気移送機械, 試作一 ,'' Essence Transfer Apparatus, Prototype 1): A device Kaito created for the purpose of extending the lifespan of an individual; the Kisōkai transfers the essence of any spiritual being into a '''Reigai (霊骸, Spirit Body), a variation of the Gigai which allows a soul to maintain physical form in the Soul Society. The device takes the rather ominous appearance of a chair with numerous wires, as well as an IV drip, attached, giving one the impression of an asylum or an executioner. The device attaches wires to both the original body, and the Reigai which will be given life, and converts the original body's consciousness into a form of data, which is then transferred directly from the old body to the Reigai, essentially downloading the consciousness from one soul into a new soul, the Reigai, which travels throughout the wires; essentially, the data is condensed spiritual particles which are so compressed that they can be exchanged between the two bodies, reducing the risk of anything going wrong by 45 percent. The IV drip is mainly used to sustain the bodies in the case of a particularly long transition. A soul's conciousness can be transferred an limited amount of times to different bodies after the current has expired, thus granting the recipient a unique form of immortality if they continue to transfer in this way. It can even be used to transfer from animal-like bodies to more human-like ones, in case of the need for greater fighting capabilities; additionally, in a similar manner to that of Ikimoshi, the Reigai that are given sentience have a special power installed within them; all based on the spiritual composition of the spiritual being that is being transferred into the body. The current model is a prototype, Kaito himself state that improvements will be made as time goes on. Powers & Abilities Body Modification: Requiring medical procedure, the Head's of the Kurui's Families past have been noted to pass down the rare eye that grants one extraordinary abilities. To adapt to the eyes abilities, modification of the body is needed. As with any major transfer of a body part, through "science" Kaito must adapt his blood to that which the eye is used to. His skull must also be reconfigured to house the eye comfortably. Due to these standards, Body Modification is needed to even accept the eye into the body. *'Usominuku' (嘘見抜く "I See Through Lies"): This eye has been passed down form former heads of The Noble House of The Kurui Family. The eye is a sacred procession for the head of the Kurui Family. The eye's color is crimsom red, and has purple sparks that flicker when in use. Its abilities allow him to see through illusions and allow for safe passage through dangai, it could also see how Reiatsu/reiryoku is manipulated in a person's body. :In the omake Educate Me, Nika-sensei!, Kaito has shown that he can use his eye to analyze an individual and glean information about their combat abilities down to the last detail. How this pertains to canon material is unknown. Kidō Master: Kaito was very skilled and proficient in Kidō. He can even use 's in the eighty's with ease and without the need of a incantation. He also has shown the knowledge of how to break barriers set up by the spiritually superior noble families that even captains are incapable of naturally breaking. In addition, Kaito's vast knowledge of had lead him to invent some of his own kido. *'Cero' (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash", "Empty Disaster" if the kanji is literally translated): Due to his extensive study of Hollows and Arrancar, as well as the Hollowifcation process in general, Kaito is capable of emulating the effects of a Cero with no hindrance in it's power. His Cero is coloured purple and is noted to travel very fast. Shunpo Practitioner: Kaito uses shunpo, although in a much lesser extent than the others. His usage of shunpo often leads to accidents as he can't control the direction he takes, only being able to move forward and backward. Genius Intellect: As the Captain of the 12th Division, Kaito has shown to be smarter then most. His keen intellect and sharp thinking have been noted on several occasions. His inventions are homage to his true genius, rivaling that of the Soul Societies greatest. As a Leader of the Kurui Family and Scientist, Kaito prides his intellect as it is one of his most powerful aspects. His ability to understand the surroundings of a situation and adapt to them accordingly has gained Kaito much recognition. :Master Scientist/Inventor: As Head of the Shinigami Research Institute and 12th Division Captain, Kaito is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. His high intellect is evident in this field having created the most amazing things in Soul Society's history. Immense Spiritual Power: As the Captain of the Twelfth Division, Kaito possesses very strong spiritual pressure, in some ways equaling that of Kenpachi Zaraki. He is noted to having amazing spiritual pressure that comes in waves, and it's coloured white with purple outline. Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert: As a Captain, Kaito has training in the art of Hand-to-Hand combat. If the situation calls for it, Kaito will resort to this archaic form of fighting. While most would prefer a sword, Kaito finds that this form of taking down an opponent works best in most situations. As Kaito states, "Anyone can block a sword, it takes skill to dodge a fist". His immense spiritual energies and masterful control of them allows Kaito to increase the physical attributes of his strikes, making him that much more deadly up close. Zanpakutō Kaito's Zanpakutō's name is unknown. However, it's sealed form is a rather unusual for a Zanpakutō. His weapon is unique because it takes the form of a golden-coloured gauntlet with three, distinctive arm braces that covers Kaito's whole forearm. *'Shikai:' Not Yet Revealed. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed. Trivia *Kaito has a counterpart in another fanon series, Kaito Hiroki, the Jinchūriki of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Navigation Quotes